Olympus Must Fall
by 50cal6
Summary: Percy has been betrayed. He will get revenge whether the Olympians try to stop it or not. Chaos Fic.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Percy Jackson. That's right the Percy Jackson slayer of Hyperion, Defeater of Atlas, Bane of Kronos,and nightmare of monsters. You might be wondering why I am not happily living with Annabeth at Camp Half-Blood. Well its simple, they betrayed me. Everyone I cared about. I have been abandoned. Zeus Killed my mom and Paul and what's worse, My so called father allowed it. And to top it all off Poseidon thinks I have become to powerful and convinced the council to throw me into Tartarus. But that is all behind me. Now I am Lord Erebus' champion and Lord Chaos' assassin. I had Erebus destroy riptide and had him create me a new blade. Its name is ἀμύνετο or revenge. Fitting because that is what I intend to get with it.

Flashback

I was walking up Half-Blood hill looking for Annabeth when I looked up and saw every camper in the ampitheater. When I walked down I saw all the Olympians quietly conversing and then they all raised their hands and Zeus stood as if to make an announcement. The campers quickly fell silent. In his booming voice Zeus said " The council has decided that Perseus Jackson has become to powerful. On Poseidon's request he shall be thrown into the depths of Tartarus. And with that he threw his master bolt at me and I blacked out.

End Flashback


	2. Chapter 2

3rd Person POV Percy was walking down the main corridor he heard Chaos' voice over the intercom. " Percy Jackson please report to the war room ASAP." As he walked over he was thinking about what Lord Chaos could possibly want. When it hit him. They had been planning war on the Olympians for a little over 10 years. He new they must want to talk to him about the war and how they were going to go about crushing the Olympians in the most humiliating way possible. When he got to the war room Chaos and Tartarus were sitting across the room in thrones while the rest of the primordial gods were stood respectfully around them. " Perseus Jackson." Chaos boomed. " We the primordial council wish to bless you with all of our powers." We are all close to fading except Chaos as he cannot fade. So we decided to hand down our domains to you but you will only be immortal like the hunters of Artemis so you can only fall in battle. This is so you will not be bound by the ancient laws during the war. Afterwards we will use the last of our powers to make you a full immortal and primordial god. As he finished talking the whole council started to glow with power and as one they shot a beam of black energy at Percy.

Percy POV As the beam of light hit me I couldn't help but scream as the pain hit me. It was like bathing in the Styx a hundred times over. And the merciful darkness enveloped me like a cocoon as I slipped into unconsciousness. Time Skip- 1 year

As I regained consciousness I saw Ananke standing over me with a worried face. Over the years Ananke had become like a mother to me. How long was I out I asked. One year she replied. ONE YEAR! I exclaimed. The power was to much so your body shut down to absorb it but there is good news. What's that? I asked. You are now the most powerful being in the universe even more than Chaos.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND I APPRECIATE ANY REVIEWS YOU CAN GIVE. HE IS ALSO REALLY POWERFUL FOR A REASON THAT I WILL BE GETTING TO EVENTUALLY. PERCY IS DARK IN THIS FIC BUT I FORGOT TO SAY IT IN THE SUMMARY SO IF YOU DONT LIKE THAT DONT READ

Time skip 2 years... I had just finished my training with Chronos on my power over time. I had trained with all the primordials and had perfected the art of fighting in close combat and in ranged. I had become a master in ranged combat. And was almost ready to exact my revenge upon Olympus. Once they have fallen I will send them to Tarturus except Poseidon and that cursed daughter of Athena. The last thing I have to do is find a ruler for earth after the Olympians fall. As much as I hate them I have no thirst for power so I think Nico would make a good ruler. No not ruler overseer. The last king failed miserably so I will make Nico a guardian of the planet. He is the only one that didn't betray me. So he will be the only one of THEM to remain free. After my revenge I will give my power back because as I stated before I have no need for power I plan to retire to Earth to live in peace somewhere in Alaska. That place always intrigued me.


End file.
